Perfect Sense
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Set during A Better World. During the ride to Arkham, Batman and his Lord Counterpart discuss why the world became 'better'.


I don't own Justice League.

_**Perfect Sense**_

-_--------------------------------------------_-

The ride was ridden in silence for the most part after the red light incident, until Batman realized he wanted answers.

"Why?" He asked suddenly. His counterpart turned.

"What?"

"Why did this happen?"

"Luther."

"What about him?"

"He killed Flash." Batman swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. The Lord's voice had been calm. But it had also had an edge that, being Batman too, Bruce could identify.

"And what happened to Luther?" He ventured. The Lord replied slowly,

"Superman took care of him."

"Is he at Arkham, too?" Batman asked.

"No." Came the curt reply. And it answered what had happened to the Billionaire completely.

"What about Flash?"

"We had a memorial for him at the same time Luther was buried." Batman understood the cruel logic immediately. They were asking people to join sides.

"Did anyone attend Luthers'?" He asked. The Lord nodded.

"People who didn't like the Lor- League...business associates...his cabinet..."

"His cabinet?"

"He was elected president." Came the cold reply. "He killed Flash only days after he was inaugurated." Batman felt a chill run up his spine.

"Was he impeached?"

"No."

"Did people not believe he had done it?"

"No."

"Then...?"

"He ran for President solely on hatred of the League, and lies. He won by the same tactics. When he was President, not killing a League Member would have been...a letdown, so to speak."

"People were expecting it?" Batman breathed, shocked.

"And he didn't disappoint." The Lord said with a cold edge to his voice. "He did it in front of cameras. He wasn't just breaking the League- he was mocking it."

"What-how- how did he-?"

"Gun." The Lord stated blandly. His face was unreadable. Except for a fellow Bat. "First he took off Flash's mask, and made a big show about it. He had caught him the day before- already looked up his fingerprints. He announced his identity to the entire country- and, when the footage was shown on the news later, the world. Even if Flash had escaped...he wouldn't have been able to escape the entirety..." Batman felt a cold hatred burn in his chest. This sounded like the worst possible situation. There was a long, uncomfortable silence, until the Lord continued, "But he didn't." The finality of the statement hit Bruce like a brick as the truth sunk into him: Flash was dead here. He had known it, and understood it, before. But now he felt it.

"And...when did Superman-"

"The next day." Batman replied. There was a long, horrible silence, before, "It was our fault."

"What?"

"The League. Me. It was our fault Flash was captured."

"Oh."

"Mainly mine."

"I find that hard to believe." Batman stated evenly. He didn't, though. It made perfect sense. If it was the League's fault, of course they would turn insane; demanding; controlling. And of course, if it was his fault, Batman would become obsessive. Perfect sense.

"It was. I was supposed to watch his back. I got shot; not too bad...it just made my pulse weak and my brain too foggy to stop them. He got taken. It should have been me- that's what Luther intended- but, they thought I was dead. So did Flash. He was distracted. A distracted hero is a doomed hero."

"He's always distracted." Batman muttered, trying to mull over the information.

"Exactly." Batman wondered whether he should tell Flash any of this. Most likely, he would just become paranoid. Or he would shrug it off. Either way, no good would come of it. But, then again, a paranoid hero is better then a distracted hero. He slowed the car to a stop outside Arkham. "We're here." The Lord stated unneccasarily. Batman stepped out. Then he thought, and realized that Flash shouldn't have to be paranoid. But, being Batman, _he _would be.

"What was his identity?" He asked. The Lord turned to him, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Wallace West."

"Doesn't sound like him..." Batman muttered. The Lord shrugged.

"He prefered Wally, according to his friends and family." He suddenly aged twenty years. "I met them." Batman nodded solemnly. "Wait here. I'll get your friends." Batman watched his counterpart go to get the League. Then, the black-clad man turned around, and Batman eyed him. "Keep a good eye on him. He could always get in a lot of trouble."

"Yea."

"And the jokes?"

"...."

"Enjoy them while you can."

-0------------------------------------0-

The End.


End file.
